Das Ende der Freundschaft
Das Ende der Freundschaft ist die siebzehnte Folge der achte Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die einhundertsechsundachzigste der Serie. Rainbow Dash und Rarity beginnen sich zu fragen warum sie eigentlich Freunde sind ob wohl sie gar nichts verbindet. Inhalt Kompromisse in Freundschaften Rarity macht sich gerade auf den Weg als Starlight sie anspricht weil sie ihre Hilfe in Twilights Unterricht braucht. Zwar hat sich Rarity mit Rainbow Dash zu einem Spaßtag verabredet, aber bei Twilight als gutes Beispiel auftreten kann sie nicht ablehnen. Gleich darauf geht Rarity in Twilights Klasse und findet dort Rainbow Dash. Twilight hat nämlich sie beide als gutes Beispiel im Sinn. Den zusammen sind sie ein gutes Vorbild für Kompromisse in Freundschaften. Twilight erzählt den Schülern das Rarity und Rainbow Dash durch ihre verschiedenen Interessen immer beschäftigt sind. Aber ihre Freundschaft ist ihnen so wichtig das sie zwischendurch immer Zeit für einander finden. Dem kann Rarity nur zustimmen, den durch Rainbows Wonderbolt-Training war der heutige Tag schwer zu planen. Für Rainbow Dash haben Raritys Modeseasons die Sache erschwert, den sie Arbeitet jetzt schon an einer Winterkollektion, wo sie noch nicht mal Sommer haben. Dennoch finden sie immer Zeit für einander wie Twilight feststellt und das ist es was zählt. Womit die beiden Vorbilder für Freundschaft in Aktion sind. Nichts gemeinsam? Nun verabschiedet Twilight zu ihrem Schönen Tag. Da möchte Silverstream wissen was die zwei den Vorhaben. Rainbow Dash will Eimerball spielen und Rarity Schuhe kaufen. Auch sonst werden die zwei sich nicht einig. Für die Schüler klingt das gar nicht nach Kompromissen. Da die zwei wohl gar nichts gemeinsam haben, stellt sich die Frage warum sie überhaupt Freunde sind. Schnell erklärt Twilight das auch wen sich Rarity und Rainbow für verschiedenen Dinge interessieren es sehr viele Gründe für ihre Freundschaft gibt. Das wollen die Schüler jetzt aber genauer wissen. Rainbow Dash erzählt das sie sich schon lange kennen und auch die selben Ponys wie Rarity anführt. Nun reicht das den Schüler nicht. Da erzählt Rainbow Dash wie sie mal beim Cloudsdale beste junge Flieger Wettbewerb Rarity selbstlos das Leben rettete. (Siehe: Rainbows großer Tag). Rarity ihrer Seits konnte Rainbow Dashs Unschuld beweisen als die Wonderbolts ihr für einen Mysteriösen Vorfall die Schuld geben wollten. (Siehe: Raritys Ermittlungen). Das war es dann aber auch schon mit Freundschaft vertiefenden Abenteuren. Da springt Starlight ein und erklärt das es zwar so aussieht als hätten Rarity und Rainbow Dash nicht viel gemeinsam hätten, wen man es in Worte fassen möchte. Aber manchmal kann man Freundschaft mit Worten nicht erklären. Man muss es erleben um es zu verstehen. Das bringt Twilight auf eine Idee. Das Eimerballspiel Wenig später sind alle auf dem Sportplatz. Rarity und Rainbow Dash sollen ihren Spaßtag wie geplant verbringen während sich die Schüler und Twilight alles beobachten. Also spielen die zwei jetzt Eimerball. Rarity soll dabei mit eime Eimer die Bälle fangen die Rainbow rüber schießt. Doch Rarity hat nur Augen für ihren Skizzenblock. Den ihr Trikot hat sie auf eine Idee für eine Athletik-Kollektion gebracht. Aber jetzt will sie ganz beim Spiel sein. Zweiter Versuch. Diesmal legt Rainbow Dash einen super Schuss hin und Rarity hat wieder nur Augen für ihren Skizzenblock. Jetzt ruft Rainbow Dash ihr in Erinnerung das sie den Ball fangen soll, was sich für Rarity aber gefährlich anhört. Womit Rainbow Dash meint das sie nie den Sinn des Spiels verstehen wird und kurzum bricht sie für heute ab. Twilight erklärt den Schüler das die beiden etwas gemacht haben das Rainbow Dash mag und nun etwas machen werden das Rarity gefällt. Ein Kompromiss. Stiefelkaufen Kurz darauf sind Rarity und Rainbow Dash in einem Schuhladen. Bei der Anprobe eines Satzes Stiefel fragt Rainbow Dash ob die nicht schon fast zu trendy sind. Als Rainbow Dash meint das es doch genau das ist was Rarity will, erklärt diese das die Stiefel dem Trend voraus sein sollten. Den wen die jetzt gerade in Mode sind, sind sie praktisch schon wieder out. Was für Rainbow Dash keinen Sinn macht. Nun überlegt sich Rarity die Schuhe mit hohen absetzen zu nehmen und fragt Rainbow Dash nach ihrer Meinung. Doch die findet Absetze für Ponys Sinnlos. Es sei den man stolpert gerne. Allerdings findet Rarity das hohe absetzte zu vielen Gelegenheiten passen. Hauptsächlich Teegesellschaften. Dabei verstreut Rarity überall Glitzer der von ihren Stiefeln stammt und an Rainbow Dash kleben bleibt. Am liebsten würde Rainbow Dash jetzt gehen, doch Rarity ist noch nicht fertig. Twilight erklärt den Schülern das Rainbow Dash und Rarity hier Geplänkel zeigen. Ein spielerischer Austausch von frechen Bemerkungen. Was alles nett gemeint ist. In der Kristallhöhle Kurze Zeit später gehen Rainbow Dash und Rarity, die zwischenzeitlich die Glitzerstiefel genommen hat, in die Kristallhöhle Juwelen sammeln. Rainbow Dash freut sich das sie endlich was haben das sie beide gerne machen, eine Schatzsuche. Twilight erzählt den Schülern das die beiden nun viel Spaß haben werden. Rainbow Dash fände es cool eine Schatzkammer zu finden und macht sich auf die Suche danach. Während Rarity weiter Juwelen sammelt. Rainbow Dash stößt auf einen Stein den sie für einen Hebeln hält. Beim Versuch diesen zu bewegen, stemmt sich Rainbow Dash mit aller kraft dagegen. Unter dem Druck bricht der Stein ab und Rainbow Dash kracht in Raritys Wagen. Dabei werden die Juwelen herausgeschleudert die beim Aufprall auf den Boden zerbrechen. Schon ist der Streit im Gange. Rarity hat eigentlich nach Juwelen für ihre Kollektion gesucht und Rainbow Dash wollte ein Abenteuer. Twilight schwant nichts gutes. Keine Freunde mehr Rarity und Rainbow Dash verlagern den Streit aus der Höhle. Twilight versucht noch den Streit als kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit zu verkaufen. Die unter Freunden schon mal vorkommen kann. Aber was auch passiert sie können das Problem überwinden und Freunde bleiben. Nur kann Rainbow Dash dem nicht zustimmen. Da Rarity sich für nichts interessiert was sie mag. Es geht immer nur um Mode. Rarity wirft Rainbow Dash vor das sie ihren Interessen nicht mal eine Chance gibt. Weil sie keinen Respekt für die feinen Dinge des Lebens hat. Worauf alle beide ihre Freundschaft beenden. Die Besprechung Etwas später sitzen Rarity und Rainbow Dash bei Starlight und ziehen über die andere her, Bis Starlight es beendet. Den Gesprächsrunden sind dazu da um Probleme zu besprechen. Allerdings weiß Starlight auch das reden nicht immer ausreicht und rät den beiden sich mal in die Schuhe der anderen zu versetzen. Nur weigert sich Rainbow Dash Raritys Glitzerstiefel anzuziehen. Starlight erklärt das sie nur erreichen möchte, das die beiden wieder eine Verbindung aufbauen. Dazu hat sie einen neue Idee. Starlights Rat Starlight führt Rainbow Dash und Rarity in die Schulbibliothek. Sie hat sich überlegt, da beide Bücher mögen, Rainbow liest gerne Daring Do und Rarity Shadow Spade, sollen sie die Lieblingsbücher der anderen lesen. Um so wieder eine Verbindung herzustellen. Starlight will sie auch Lesen damit sie die Bücher nachher besprechen können. Als Gute Freunde Buchklub. Rainbow und Rarity geben der Sache eine Chance. Buchklubtreffen Etwas später treffen sich die drei in einem Cafe. Starlight möchte das sich Rainbow Dash und Rarity erzählen was ihr am Buch der anderen gefallen hat. Da sie sich anschweigen fängt Starlight an. Ihr gefiel an Daring Do und das Rasiermesser der Träume wie Daring Do ein Cragadile als Floss nahm. Darüber muss Rarity Kichern. Den sie findet diese unendlich langen Actionszenen reichlich übertrieben. Rainbow Dashs Argument das die echt sind da es auch Daring Do ist funktioniert nicht. Den im Buch zieht sich alles in die Länge und dann wären da noch die ganzen Namen, wie Dr. Caballeron. Starlight versucht auf Freundlicher Themenpunkte zu wechseln. Nun redet Rainbow Dash, sie kriegt die Krise bei den Kleidungsbeschreibungen in Shadow Spade. Die findet sie nur zum gähnen. Das verbittet sich Rarity aber da die Beschreibungen wichtiger Teil der Handlung sind. Den nur diese Deteil überführt in dieser Shadow Spade Geschichte den Täter. Worüber Rainbow Dash überrascht ist. Womit Rarity klar wird das sie das Buch nicht gelesen hat. Starlight erkennt das sie Hilfe braucht und teleportiert sich weg. Während dessen erklärt sich Rainbow Dash damit das die Geschichte so langweilig war das sie eingeschlafen ist. Doch für Rarity ist die Tatsache das wen sich Rainbow Dash nicht die mühe macht zu lesen was sie mag ein weiter Beweis das sie absolut nichts gemeinsam haben. Worüber alle anwesenden schwer schockiert sind. Rainbow Dash will auch nur noch Zeit mit Ponys verbringen die sie verstehen. Da kommt Starlight zurück, Twilight braucht Hilfe. Krise an der Freundschaftsschule Als die Drei im Büro eintreffen sucht Twilight immer noch. Das Amulett von Aurora ist verschwunden. Es ist ein Relikt der Hippogreife und wird von Twilight für Celestia verwahrt. Das Amulett kann die Gezeiten verändern und Tsunamis verursachen. In den falschen Hufen geht eine große Gefahr für Equestria davon aus. Sofort bieten Rainbow Dash und Rarity Hilfe an. Twilight erleichtert es ungemein das die zwei danach suchen wollen, zusammen. Während dessen wollen Starlight und Twilight versuchen das Amulett mit einem Zauber zu lokalisieren. Ermittlungen Als erstes sieht sich Rarity mal die Truhe an, in der das Amulett zusammen mit einigen anderen Relikten aufbewahrt wurde. Da an denen keine Schäden zu erkennen sind meint Rarity das der Dieb nicht in eile war. Wie Rainbow Dash sich so umsieht findet sie eine Glitzerspur und denkt das die von Raritys Stiefeln stammt. Doch da muss Rarity wieder sprechen. Der Glitzer ihrer Stiefel ist Magentafarben. Wo gegen der am Boden Blau ist. Da hat Rainbow Dash einen Einfall und folgt der Glitzerspur. Rarity bleibt dran. Die Spur des Azurantium Die Spur führt in den Wald. Jetzt möchte Rarity aber wissen was das soll. Haben sie doch Twilight versprochen zusammen zu arbeiten. Rainbow Dash erklärt dass das Amulett von Aurora aus Azurantium besteht. Dem gleichen Material aus dem das Amulett der Sühne im Daring Do Buch Vier gemacht ist. Es hinterlässt überall Glitzer. Als Rarity damit nichts anfangen kann, erkennt Rainbow Dash das sie das Buch nicht gelesen hat und kann es nicht fassen, da Rarity erst vorhin Riesenvorwürfe gemacht hat. Das reicht Rainbow Dash und sie macht deutlich das wen sie das Amulett haben fertig sind miteinander. Am Sumpf Auf ihrem weiteren Weg entdeckt Rarity Spuren. Allerdings sind es keine Hufabdruck, es sieht mehr nach Krallen aus. Aber Rainbow Dash interessiert es nicht weiter, da sie mit der Glitzerspur einen besseren Hinweis zum Amulett hat. Nur das die mitten in einen Sumpf führt. Als Rarity sich ziert durch das Brackwasser zu warten. Test Rainbow Dash dessen tiefe in dem sie einen Schilfgrashalm reinsteckt. Es stellt sich als zu tief raus, sie würden stecken bleiben. Rarity ist beeindruckt und möchte wissen in welchem Daring Do Buch den das Stand. Rainnbow DAsh erzählt das sie den Trick aus Scootaloos Pfadfindercamp hat. Nun versucht Rainbow Dash auf Raritys Idee hinüber zu fliegen. Doch als sie es versucht kann sie nur knapp den Sumpfgeysiren ausweichen und fliegt lieber zurück. Den würde einer davon ihre Flügelfedern verbrennt täte sie bei den Wonderbolts Wochen lang ausfallen. Während Rainbow Dash überlegt ob sie eine Schleuder bauen könnten und es schade findet das sie es nicht wie Daring mit dem Cragadilefloß machen können, bastelt Rarity ein Sumpfboot. Als sie es zu Wasser lassen möchte Rainbow Dash wissen woher Rarity das konnte. Die erzählt Lediglich das Rainbow Dash noch längst nicht alles über sie weiß. Mit Rainbow Dash als Antrieb nimmt das Boot fahrt auf. Der Bufogren Die Glitzerspur führt Rainbow Dash und Rarity bis ans andere Ende des Sumpfes und hört dort einfach auf. Plötzlich erscheint eine Kreatur. Der Raritys Schreckensschrei viel zu laut ist und die sehr leise spricht. Rainbow Dash meint das sie eine Bufogren vor sich haben. Die sehr sensible Ohren besitzen. Also fragt sie ihn flüsternd ober ein Wesen mit einem Glitzerding gesehen hat. Hat er doch, bei der Antwort schlägt den Ponys der Bestialische Mundgeruch des Bufogren entgegen. Der so übel ist das sie fast in Ohnmacht fallen. Leider können sie nicht auf Abstand bleiben weil sie ihn sonst nicht hören. Da fällt Rarity ein alter Einhorn Schönheitstrick ein. Zu dem sie neben einem Kraut noch ein Stückchen Wolke braucht. Die Wolke kann Rainnbow Dash beisteuern indem sie sie aus dem Wasserschwalls eines Geysiers macht. Nun mischt Rarity aus dem Kraut und der Wolke eine Paste die sie dem Bufogren als besondere Leckerei anbietet. Als Gegenleistung für seine Informationen. Auf Nachfrage erzählt sie dem Bufogren das es eine magische Einhorn Delikatesse namens Effervescence ist. Er nimmt die Paste und wundert sich wie Frisch und minzig sein Maul wird. Nun wo der Gestank weg ist fragt Rarity wohin das Glitzerdings gegangen ist. Der Bufogren zeigt nach oben wo die Glitzerspur weiter geht. Somit denkt Rarity das der Weg für sie hier zu ende ist. Doch Rainbow Dash bleibt dabei das sie das auch zusammen tun werden und trägt sie einfach. Versöhnung am Tor Rainbow Dash und Rarity landen bei einem Tor in einer Felsenflanke. Rainbow Dash entschuldigt sich für den Flug, aber sie wollte Rarity nicht im Sumpf zurück lassen. Wofür ihr Rarity dankt. Jetzt stehen sie aber vor dem verschlossen Tor. Rainbow Dash vermutet das sie aus den Inschriften lesen können wie man das Tor öffnet. Jedoch hat Rarity schon einen Schlüssel. Ihre Stiefel sind mit ausziehbaren Absetzen ausgestattet die sie als Dietrich benutzt um das Schloss zu knacken. Hinter dem Tor kommt ein Tunnel zu Vorschein. Rainbow Dash ist verblüfft was man mit absetzen tun kann. Dabei fand sie sie Sinnlos wie sich Rarity erinnert. Rainbow Dash entschuldigt sich dafür sich über Raritys Sachen lustig gemacht zu haben. Rarity tut es auch leid. Sie hätte ihre Interessen nicht über Rainbows stellen dürfen. Sie versöhnen sich und gehen gemeinsam in den Tunnel um das Amulett zu finden. Kleine Erinnerung Rainbow Dash und Rarity kommen an einer Geheimtür in der Schule raus und die Glitzerspurt führt zu Spike. Der vor Twilight, Starlight und de Schülern steht. Doch er hat es nicht gestohlen wie Twilight erklärt. Rainbow Dash und Rarity begreifen das dies alles von ihren Freunden eingefädelt wurde, damit sie sich vertragen. Was sie offenbar echt gebraucht haben. Sehr zur Verwunderung der Schüler. Den obwohl sie sich gar nicht für die selben Dinge interessieren sind sie wieder beste Freundinnen. Rainbow Dash und Rarity erklären da sie nur eine kleine Erinnerung brauchten. Sie müssen ja auch nicht das gleiche mögen um Spaß zu haben, wie langweilig wäre den das? Wen sie mit einander die verschiedenen Dinge teilen die sie gut finden kann das überraschend und wundervoll sein. Rarity findet es Schade da sie den Tag verschwendet haben. Kein Problem für Rainbow Dash, den sie haben noch Zeit und schlägt vor Shoppen zu gehen. Sie sich gerne eine neue Eimerballausrüstung zulegen. Bei der Gelegenheit möchte Rarity sich Eimerballfankleidung besorgen um Rainbow Dash anzufeuern. Während die beiden sich auf den Weg machen erklärt Twilight den Schülern das gute Freunde ihre Differenzen immer beilegen können. Manchmal muss man nur ein wenig nachhelfen wie Starlight anmerkt. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 12:59: Raritys Kommentar zu ihren Stiefel „Nicht zum tragen gemacht“ ist eine Anspielung auf den Song "These Boots Were Made for Walking" geschrieben von Nancy Sinatra. Trivia *Rainbow Dash erzählt vom "Cloudsdale beste junge Flieger Wettbewerb". Dieser wurde noch in Rainbows großer Tag als Jugendflugwettbewerb bezeichnet. *Der Schmtterlingszauber den Rarity bei Starlight erwähnt stammt aus. Rainbows Großer Tag. Er verleiht einem Pony Flügel, was Nicht-Pegasie einen Besuch in Cloudsdale erleichtert. Navboxen en:The End in Friend Kategorie:Achte Staffel